Dear Diary
by iamthedoctor1
Summary: A Ryitty fanfiction and i suck at Summaries. (RyderxKitty)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary..

I hate school. Everyone knows that.

But today..things changed. And before you ask, yes there is a Guy involved.

Ryder Lynn.

He's a Sophomore and he just Transferred to McKinley Today.

He's cute...and Kinda sweet...oh god..

I hate feeling this way about anyone. Ugh..i don't know .

Maybe I should start over.

I woke up this morning to the sound of my Annoyingly loud neighbor and his equally bitchy girlfriend arguing about god only knows what.

So, I decided to take advantage of being up earlier than I planned and left for school.

When I got there, there was close to no one there.

As I was walking to my locker to grab my History book , I was rammed in to.

"Hey!" I yelled "Watch where you're -" I turned around to face whoever was behind me "...going."

"I'm sorry.." he replied. He looked kind of sad.

I was going to ask if he was okay, but he ran off so fast I didn't get a chance.

So, I grabbed my books and started walking towards the Classroom. As I passed my Principal Sylvesters office I heard her talking to him.

"Peanut!" she called.

I rolled my eyes, turning to face the doorway to her office. She and Ryder were in there.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to cover up how annoyed I really was.

"This is the new kid. Show him around."

"Uh, I was actually going to get some work done before -"

"That wasn't a request, Shortcake." sue replied "Go. Now."

god she's annoying.

"Fine." I sighed, gesturing for Ryder to follow me.

We walked out into the Hall.

Why me? He probably thinks I'm a total bitch for the way I reacted earlier.

I took a deep breath before turning around, facing him.

"What's your name, newbie?"

"Uh..Ryder Lynn."

"I'm Kitty Wilde."

He nodded, looking around the hall.

I cleared my throat. god this is awkward..

"What's your locker number?"

He glanced down at his paper. "312"

'and of course it's the locker right next to mine..great' I thought

"okay.." I said as we walked down the hall :that's your locker..Over there is the guys bathroom, and there's the girls bathroom.."

Ryder gave me a weird look.

Why did I just say that?

"Not that you need to know where the girls bathroom is.." I said mentally slapping myself in the face. "anyway..whats your first class?"

Ryder looked down at his class schedule. "History."

of course it is..

I Grabbed his schedule.

Oh my god...we have all the same classes.

"whats wrong?" he asked

I looked up, "what? Nothing." I attempted to hide the nervousness in my voice.

I swear my heart felt like it was about to best out of my chest. Why do I feel like this? something about him makes me feel...happy?

No! stop it, kitty!

I was about to slap myself in the face when I noticed he was talking to me.

"kitty? Kitty? Are you okay?"

I looked away, I had been so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize I'd been starring at him the whole time.

"I'm fine!" I said defensively, immediately noticing the loom of hurt on Ryders face."I'm sorry."

Neither of us spoke for a minute.

"listen, I have to go do something before class starts, so, I'll see you later" I said, with a slight sigh.

"Okay." he smiled. "hanks for showing me around, kitty."

I swear, when he smiled, I felt my heart stop for like...half a second.

"Bye." I said quickly, walking away.

o.O.o

So, that brings us to now.

Am I just being stupid?

I mean seriously, I just met him and..whatever.

He probably doesn't even like me..oh well

-Kitty Wilde

A/N

So, this was really my first Ryitty fanfiction.  
And it was written at 3 in the Morning, so if you like it Favourite/Follow! :)  
Maybe leave a Review? tell me what you think! that would make me very Happy :)  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary..

So, I Learned a lot about Ryder today.

Like, his favorite Color is Yellow, he likes playing football. You know, Normal stuff.

I guess you can learn a lot about a person when you're locked in a classroom with them for two hours after school.

Funny story...Here's what happened.

When I got up, I just wanted to get to school as fast as possible, so I could see Ryder before Class started.

Don't judge me.

I didn't even wait for my Dad to park the Car before I jumped out and ran into the school.

I made a quick dash for the bathroom, where I ran into Marley and Brittany.

"Hey!" Marley greeted with her usual Smile."

"Hey." I replied, going to wash my hands.

"We were heading to class early to study for the test." Marley said "You wanna come?"

"Sure"

We walked out into the hallway.

Brittany started talking about something, but I wasn't really listening, because I saw him standing at his locker.

"...So, I Decided I wasn't going to talk to Lord Tubbington Anymore." Brittany said "...Kitty?" She frowned.

"Kitty! What are you starring at?" Marley asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Nothing.."

"You were starring at Ryder." she replied

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were."

"No-"

"You were." Brittany interrupted.

Marley gasped "Kitty, you like Ryder!"

"Do not!"

You do!" Marley laughed "You've been starring at him, you get rosy cheeked when you see him, and you get all defensive when someone mentions it."

"I do not!" I yelled...Big mistake.

Ryder glanced over to us, he smiled and gave a little wave.

Oh god...the smile..

"See?" Marley grinned.

"shut up.." I mumbled, walking over to my locker.

Why does Marley have to make such a big deal over me liking Ryder?

Not that I'm admitting it. But-

"Hey kitty."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, he just laughed.

"Ryder!" I said "Hey."

"I didn't scare you, did I ?" he asked, Smiling.

"No way." I replied "Nothing scares me."

"So, are you heading to class?"

"I was about to. Why?"

"Well, I was just going that way" He replied "Do you want to walk over with me?"

oh my god..he just asked me to walk to class with him.

I glanced to Brittany and Marley, who were clearly eavesdropping. Marley nodded incessantly.

"Sure." I said, closing my locker.

We walked past Marley and Brittany, who were grinning like freaking foxes.

"Are those your friends?" Ryder asked

"I really want to say no.." I replied, "But yeah, they are."

We laughed.

Everything seems to be going good, right? Just wait...

After class, Ryder and I sat together at lunch. We were having a pretty good time, until Bree came over.

She's one of the other Cheerios. If I were to describe her in three words. Stone. Cold. Bitch. Enough said. But, we usually all sit together.

"Kitty, aren't you going to come sit with us?" Bree asked, holding her tray in front of her.

"Hm..let me think..No." I replied.

"So what? You're sitting with the losers now?"

Ryder looked up at Bree. "Better with the losers, than with the bitch."

Bree gasped. "Excuse me?"

Ryder nodded, anthropologically.

Bree tipped her trey, knocking the contents on Ryder.

My eyes went wide. Did she really just do that?

Before I could think twice about what I was doing, I Shook my Soda up and sprayed it in Brees face, Causing an all out Food fight.

Oops?

It only lasted a few Minutes before Principal Sylvester walked in.

"What is going on in here?" she yelled.

The whole lunch room went silent.

"It was them, Principal Sylvester." Bree said, pointing at us. "They started it."

We didn't even get the chance to defend ourselves.

"You two. Detention."

So, after school..that's where we sat..for two hours.

"you shouldn't have done that.." Ryder said.

"She's a bitch..its about time someone did something." I replied. "Plus, it was kind of awesome."

Ryder laughed. "That was pretty awesome."

"Um...you got a little something in your hair." I tried to not laugh, but the sight of Ryder with Spaghetti all in his hair was too much.

I sat next to him, cleaning it out of his hair.

"There." I said "Done."

Ryder looked around at me. "Thanks" he said.

About this time, Our faces were too close. Yet, neither of us Moved.

"um.." before I could get the next word out of my mouth...we kissed.

That's right..Kissed. I was internally squealing.

He pulled away, and sat back in his chair, Smiling.

I opened my mouth, but nothing Came out.

Seriously, How do you react to that?

o.O.o

So, Yeah...that happened.

Did I forget to mention that at the start? Whoops.

Well, now you know. But, I guess that's all for now.

-Kitty Wilde

A/N

WHOA!  
Bet you saw that Coming..or did you?  
Keeping it on the Subject of Glee, i just wanted to Say "Oh my god, Lea michele's First single came out today, and it is Amazing. Have any of y'all heard it yet? what do you think?  
Um...I have no idea when i'll have the next Chapter up, i mean i kinda stayed up almost all night and worked on this during school so i could get this one Finished Super quickly. but, i'll have as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So, to start i'd like to dedicate this chapter to samevans17.  
Thank you so much for your encouragement and just being an awesome friend. :)

Dear Diary...

So, it's been almost a week since the last time I wrote, ad a lot has happened. The sooner I get started, the sooner you'll be caught up.

School had just finished, and I was walking down the hall to my locker..i didn't even see it coming.

Blue Slushy. Right in the face.

Yep, blue ones defiantly sting the most.

Bree and her goons walked off, laughing.

"Loser.." one of them mumbled.

I wanted to do one of two things..Curl up and die..or Kill the bitch.

Instead I walked to my locker, hoping there was an extra shirt in there somewhere.

I opened my locker...of course not. I slammed the door to see Ryder standing behind it.

"Hey, Kit—whoa.." he said, holding back a laugh.

He probably couldn't tell wit all the Blue, but I was clearly Pissed.

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." he apologized "What happened?"

"Bree and her freaking bitch squad." I replied "They Slushied me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hanging out with losers now!" I replied, throwing my hands up.

Ryder looked slightly offended.

"Not that you're a loser.." I sighed.

"Don't worry about them." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Did you bring an extra shirt?"

"No. believe it or not, I didn't plan on getting slushied today."

Ryder laughed.

"It's not funny." I whined.

"Here. Use this." he said, pulling a shirt out of his locker and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, giving his a quick kiss before running to the bathroom. Oh, did I forget to mention we're kind of a thing now? Like I said, a lot has happened.

I walked back out into the hall, where Ryder was leaning up against the wall.

"Everyone's going to know this is a boys shirt." I said, pulling at the bottom of the shirt.

"Well, I think you look adorable. So, it works."

"Thanks.."

"So...i was thinking."

"Whoa, careful there..wouldn't want to hurt yourself." I joked.

"Funny. No, I was thinking maybe we should go on a date."

"A date?" I asked "Haven't we been doing that all week?"

"No, like an actual date..not just lunch in the Cafeteria." Ryder laughed.

"Oh, where would we go no this date?"

"i was thinking breadstix"

"That sounds like fun."

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Okay."

He smiled.

I saw my dad pull into the parking lot.

"That's my dad. I'll see you tonight." I said, running to the car.

I pretty much spent the rest of the afternoon waiting to leave.

It was almost seven when I finally ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked, without even looking up from her book.

How he hell does she do that?

"I was going to hang out with a friend."

"what friend?"

ugh..

"His name's Ryder. Hes goes to school with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Breadstix." I replied, very annoyed.

"Well, wh-"

I saw Ryder pull up out of the corner of my eye.

"He's here. I have to go." I said, quickly running out the door before they had the chance to ask anymore questions.

"Hey" Ryder greeted as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey." I sighed.

"You okay?" he asked

"My parents won't stop grilling me about who I'm going out with."

"Oh.." Ryder laughed "do you want to talk to them?"

"No." I replied quickly.

After a few minutes of driving and nearly murdering a Squirrel on the highway, we arrived at breadstix.

"So, how long have you lived in lime?"

"As long as I can remember." I replied "How long have you played football?"

"Since seventh grade."

"Wow."

"You're a cheerleader?"

"Yes." I said slowly "Hence the uniform I wear everyday."

"Right" he laughed "So, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I don't know yet." I sighed "What about you?"

"I don't know..My parents have this idea I'm going to play football..but I don't think I want to."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I dont know...something to do with singing.."

"you like singing?" I asked "Like...that's what you want to do?"

"Well, yeah." Ryder replied "I think...i mean graduations like..two years away."

"I guess that's plenty of time to think about the future...and stuff.."

"Yeah."

I glanced down at my watch.. "Oh crap.."

"Whats wrong?"

"It's nearly ten..my parents wanted me home by nine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"C'mon." Ryder grabbed his jacket.

o.O.o

We go to the house. I didn't get out at first.

"Even though i'm about to get grounded for..life." I said "I want you to know...i had fun."

"I did too."he smiled

We kissed before I got out of the car.

I'll see you tomorrow." he said

"See you." I waved.

I watched as he drove off before running inside.

I admit I was expecting all hell to break loose...but they were just sitting there...this can't be good.

"hey." I said slowly.

"We need to talk." my dad said.

Oh crap..

o.O.o

and thats where I'm going to end. Mainly because I have to get ready for tonight.

-Kitty Wilde

A/N

Ahhh! First Ryitty date!

So, as usual, Please Review :) that would be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary..

Can I say, I Actually thought last night was going to be hell..but it wasn't.

It was actually kind of...fun.

There's no way I'm telling them that.

o.O.o

I didn't get to see Ryder most of the day because of a field trip. But when I got back to school he was waiting by our lockers.

"Hey" I Called, walking up.

"Hey." he smiled as we hugged. "How was the field trip?"

"Okay, I guess." I replied "I can't believe you forgot your permission slip."

"I thought it was in my backpack." he shrugged "So, what happened last night?"

"Well, they weren't angry. But.."

"But?"

"They want to meet you.."

"What?"

"Yeah..they wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah..is that okay?"

"Of course."

"I promise they don't bite." I laughed.

He laughed. "I should head to practice. I'll see you."

"Just be at the house..at Five?"

"I'll be there." he smiled.

I gave him a quick kiss, before turning and walking down the hall.

So, I was sitting in the living room with my parents, waiting for Ryder.

After what seemed like forever, the doorbell rang. I jumped up.

"I'll get it." Dad said.

"No. Dad, you'll scare him." I protested.

"Sweetie, that's my job"

great..he picks now to be a normal dad..

I sat back down as he walked to the door. I could hear them talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. Finally, they walked into the living room.

Ryder was holding flowers, which he handed to Mom.

"Hey" he Smiled.

God this was awkward.. We sat down to eat diner.

"So, Ryder. How long have you lived In lima?" dad asked

"A little over two weeks."

"How are you liking it so far?"

"Its great. schools..great." He smiled, grabbing my hand under the table.

The night went okay, at least until after dinner when Dad and Ryder disappeared.

This was weird..

They were gone a couple minutes before I heard them walk inside, laughing.

Ryder walked over and stood next to me.

"Where were you two?"

"Just outside." Ryder said.

"Doing?"

"Guy talk" dad said.

I looked to him, then to Ryder. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are weird.."

Ryder pulled out his phone, looking at the time.

"I should really be getting home.." He said "Thank you for dinner, , ." He shook their hands.

"Anytime" they said.

"I'll walk you to the car." I said quietly as we walked out the door.

Ryder opened the door and we walked Outside. Neither of us said anything at first. All I could think was "Oh, Crap...he had a bad time.."

"Well, That was Fun." He smiled

"You don't have to lie" I laughed.

"No, I'm not. I had a good time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was fun...Your parents are pretty Cool."

I Scrunched up my nose. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Really." He replied "They're Cool"

"I'm glad you had a good time..." I said "I thought it was going to be weird."

"It wasn't weird."

We stood by the Car. God it was cold..

"So, what were you and my dad talking about?"

"Typical Dad stuff.. Told me to take care of you...Not to keep you out late..Oh and that if I hurt you he would kill me."

"What?" My eyes went wide.

"Yeah, something about burying me alive and telling the police he hadn't seen me." he laughed.

"oh my god.."

"No, its okay." Ryder said "I think I convinced him otherwise."

"What did you say?" I rocked back and forth.

"That...i love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." he gave a small smile.

What?

Did he just say he loves me?

"I love you, too.." I said quietly.

He pulled he close for a hug. Not just a normal hug, but the kind of hug where you're so close you can practically feel each others heartbeat. Suddenly, I'm not old anymore. We could have just stood there forever and I would have been just as happy.

After what seemed like an eternity, he backed away.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah.." I said, giving him and quick kiss, and running to the door.

I waved as he pulled out of the drive way and drove away.

o.O.o

So, I guess the night wasn't so bad...in fact it went better than I thought it would. I guess I had fun...there, I said it I had fun with my parents. Only because Ryder was there..

god...i think I Might really like him..Not just like..but like like...maybe even love..I told him I did..but he said it first. I don't know..i guess we'll see what happens right?

-Kitty Wilde

A/N

Yay, Another Chapter! Whoo!

Again, if you liked it, Please let me know! even if you didn't Tell me so i can make it better! :eave a Review...Please? Pretty Please with a Ryder on top? That would be the best thing..Ever.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever...Holidays and stuff. PLUS my Wifi was Shot and wouldn't even work. :P Sorry about that, i will be (Hopefully) be updating on a regular basis now. So, Yeah :D

Thanks for reading and i reaaallly hope you Favourite and Follow and Review...because it would make me very happy and i like being happy...and now I'm just rambling and i'm going to shut up and go...ok...going now...


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary...

School was just full of exciting stuff today. Something you should know about McKinley, between all the relationship drama, and everyone hating..well, everyone, there's never a dull day.

o.O.o

So, I rode to school with Ryder. When we got there, Brittany ran up to us.

"Hey Britt"

Brittany looked back and forth between me and Ryder.

"Marley wants to talk to you." she said quietly.

"Is she okay?"

Brittany blinked a few times, before turning on her heel and walking into the history Classroom.

"Um...I'll see you in class.." I said, walking after Brittany. "Marley?"

She and Brittany were sitting at the desk

"Hey guys...whats going on?" I asked. This was awkward.

"Sit." Marley said, very seriously.

"Okay.." I laughed "Whats going on?"

"First you have to swear you're not going to say anything to anyone." Marley said, Emphasizing the work Anyone.

"I wont."

"Okay.." Marley sighed "Do you know Jake?"

"Puckerman? Yeah, everyone knows him." I replied "Why?"

"Well.."

"MARLEY LIKES HIM!" Brittany interrupted.

"Brittany!"

"Marley!? You like Jake!?"

"yes.." she replied, her face slowly turning red.

"Since when?"

"About a week ago" She replied "Maybe two.."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so busy with Ryder, I didn't think about it."

oh wow...i guess I have been pretty busy with Ryder.

"Oh.." I said "Have you talked to him yet?"

"No..."

"You should."

The bell rang and the Classroom flooded with students.

I saw down next to Ryder. Jake walked in, the only seat left just happened to be right next to Marley. I turned to face her.

"Here's your chance.." I smiled.

Jake sat down next to her. "Hey"

"Hi." she greeted. God she mush have been dying inside.

"I'm Jake."

"Marley." she laughed.

And my job is Complete.

At lunch, Ryder and I sat with Brittany and Sam and were soon joined by Jake and Marley.

I assume they hit it off. Nobody said anything at first.

"Hey guys" Ryder said.

"Hey." Jake and Marley said simultaneously.

Ryder and Jake started talking about something, but Marley and I were starring at each other.

I shook my head. Football. They were talking about football.

I scooted over to Marley.

"Have you two been together all morning?" I grinned

"Yeah." she replied "We have most of the same classes."

"I think he likes you.."

She glanced over to jake, then back "I dont know."

"C'mon marley. He does."

"Kitty-"

"Hey Jake." I said. he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Ryder were going to go watch a Movie after school, do you and Marley want to come?"

Jake looked over to Marley "Do you want to?"

"Sure." she replied with a smile.

aw...puppy love.

"What movie?" jake asked

"We haven't really picked one yet." I replied "You can bring one if you want to."

They both smiled.

I looked back and forth between Marley and Jake.

I am a freaking Genius.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah.."

"You okay?"

"Totally.."

After school the four of us headed to Jakes house, and went to the basement where jake had a stack of dvds sitting on the Table.

Marley shifted through the pile.

"Jake...these aren't exactly romantic Movies.." she said.

"What were you expecting?" he asked "What did you bring?"

Marley pulled 'Valentines day' out of her bag.

"What the crap is that?"

"Valentines Day."

"Only one of the best Romance movies of all time." I grinned.

"other than-" Marley started

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Other than the Hunger games."

Ryder and Jake starred at us, blanked faced.

"Dont tell me neither of you have seen it." Marley said.

"No." the boys replied.

Marley and I Gasped.

"Sit." I said, pointing at the couch as Marley stuck the Dvd into the dvd player.

I sat down next to Ryder, and Marley next to Jake.

I kinda assumed the date went well since by the end of the movie, Jake and Marley were on the other side of the couch playing Tonsil tennis..

Needless to say, there's just something about romance movies that brings two people closer than a Surgical glove on a doctors hand.

Anyway.. Yeah.

- Kitty Wilde

A/N

Yay, Perfect Opportunity for a Jarley Moment. :)

I dont know. it seemmed like the perfect Time.  
So, this was kind of a shorter chapter.  
But i'm so freaking behind. i have 8 chapters written out, and i'm just too lazy to type it all up...gah.  
Anyway...I'll have the next chapter up super soon. and I'm going to say there will be several familar faces :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary...

I'm just gonna get to the point..

Ryder was out all day because his parents made him go on a stupid trip.

So, not only did Dad have to drive me to school and I had to listen to him talk about a football game coming up in a couple weeks, but i was by myself for most of the day.

I walked down the hall to my locker, dodging other students. I opened my locker and grabbed my books out. As I was walking away, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry.." I mumbled, looking at whoever I bumped into.

What the crap? This guy is tall. What is he part yeti?

"No, you're fine." He turned around.

Finn Hudson. Senior, Football player, Glee Club Co-Captain...Freakishly tall.

"Hey, I know you." He Said "Kitty right?"

"yeah."

"Wheres Ryder?"

"Hes with his parents today."

Oh, are you going to class by yourself then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What class do you have?"

"English."

"Me too." He smiled "you want me to walk with you?"

I really wanted to say No...Because Ryders not here and I don't know what he'd say...But I also really don't want to walk by myself.

"Yeah, sure."

He smiled.

Where was Rachel? Why wasn't she with Him?

We walked to the classroom Door. God it was going to look awkward if we walked into Class together...without my Boyfriend and his girlfriend...yet we did it anyway.

Yep...i was right..I could already feel the Drama starting... and Theres Rachel.

I sat at my desk and started looking over my homework.

Yeah...this is going to be a long day..

By Lunch time, I'd just about gotten used to Ryder not being there. Marley and Jake were sitting at a different table and I couldn't find Britt anywhere. I was about to sit down when I heard someone call my name.

I looked around, a couple seats away, Finn and Rachel were sitting with a couple other people. Finn motioned to an empty seat which I gladly took.

"Hey Kitty." Rachel said

"Hey Guys." this was weird.

"Oh, Kitty, this is Artie, Tina, Mike, Merscades, and you already know Quinn and Santana." Finn said.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"And I have no idea where Kurt and Blaine are."

"I have a pretty good idea." Santana chuckled.

"Santana."

"Wheres Ryder?" Quinn asked.

Why dies everyone keep asking that!?

"He's with his parents.."

"Oh.."

"has anyone seen Marley?" I asked

"No.." a couple people Mumbled

"I'm sure she's with Jake."

I was really getting tired of that answer...Seriously he's all I heard about on the phone with Marley last night.

Am I starting to sound like a jealous single person? I just miss Ryder already.

What about you, Kitty?" Santana asked

"Huh?"

"Anything planned for Christmas?"

Sam walked over to he table and sat down next to Quinn.

"Uh...i guess. My family usually goes to church Christmas morning."

"Is Ryder going with you?"

Oh...i hadn't really thought about that.

"I don't know yet...i could ask him."

"He should come."

"Is Sam going?" I asked, trying to get the subject off of me and Ryder.

Quinn looked over at Sam, raising an Eyebrow.

"Uh.." He said. "Yeah, sure."

I looked around the room to see Rory and sugar sitting at the table across from us. They waved.

Everyone's so Freaking couply..

What the hell? Am I just noticing it because Ryders not here? Oh god...this is Horrible...

"So, how many of you are coming to sugars Christmas Party?" Rory asked.

Wait what? I didn't even see them walk over.

Everyone at the Table nodded.

"What about you?" Sugar asked me.

"I'm not sure.."

"She has to make sure Ryders coming." Santana Asked.

"Shut up, San.."

"Yeah, arent you just going for the Alcohol anyway?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

I wished the bell would ring already. I glanced down at my phone..five more minutes.

"Guys, I gotta go.." I stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah." I cleared my throat. "I have to finish some homework."

I quickly made my way out of the Cafeteria.

o.O.o

So, it goes without saying, it was a crappy day. At this point I'm ready to go home, crawl into bed and sleep til morning...

So yeah...

-Kitty Wilde

* * *

A/N

So, Yeah...there was a Major lack of Ryder here. and i know i havent Updated in...Forever...But i've been busy, Homework and junk...

Anyway...I'll be updating more often now, because i got rid of a lot of distractions. :) So, tell me what you thought, Please :) Leave a review and Favourite/Follow. That would be great! Thank youuuu XD


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary..

It's Finally Saturday!

The day of Sugars Christmas party and even better, Ryders home!

So, do you want to go?" Ryder asked. We had been sitting on the couch, at his house, for the last Hour...maybe two.

"To the party?" I groaned. I was half asleep while he was watching some supid cartoon and playing in my hair.

"Yeah," he replied "Jake and marley are going, so I thought maybe you wanted to go."

"Do you want to go?"

"I guess."

I sat up "What time is it?"

"3:30"

"What time is the party?"

"5:00" He replied "We have plenty of time, if you want to go."

"Sure."

He went to his room to change, and we drove to my house so I could find something to change into.

Thank god my parents weren't home.

"I'll just be a minute.."

Ryder sat on the couch while I went to my room.

After grabbing all my stuff and putting it in my bag, I got dressed and walked back to the living room.

"Whoa." Ryder said

I rolled my eyes

"You look amazing..really."

"Thank you" I smiled "You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

When we got to sugars house, We could hear the Music from outside.

I glanced at ryder, than at the house.

We walked Into the house to see people everywhere, and Flashing lights, and The music was blaring.

"Hey Kitty! Hey Ryder!" Marley Called, walking over, with Jake following behind.

"Hey Guys." Ryder said.

"I didn't think you guys were coming." Marley said as we walked to the fridge, leaving the boys to talk.

"Ryder wanted to."

"Oh."

I grabbed a couple sodas from the Fridge.

"So, where were you two yesterday?" I asked "I didn't see you all day."

"I was with Jake during lunch..and we went Christmas shopping after school"

"Oh, okay."

"I was going to ask you and Ryder if you wanted to come, but I couldn't find you." Marley explained

"Ryder was gone yesterday, and I was sitting with Finn and Rachel."

We walked back to the boys. I handed them their drinks before sitting down.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Ryder?" Marley asked

I glanced over to Ryder. I hadn't even asked him yet.

"Um..Nothing really." He replied "My parents are going to be on a business trip over Christmas, so I guess it'll just be me."

"You didn't tell me that." I said

"You didn't ask." he laughed.

"Ryder, you're not spending Christmas by yourself."

He shrugged.

"You can come to my house for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You don't think your parents would mind?"

"Ryder my parents love you. Of course they wont mind."

"Thanks kitty." he leaned over, kissing my forehead.

"Everyone who was doing secret Santa, over here please!" Sugar yelled over the music.

"Oh crap.." Ryder said, "I left the stuff in the Car."

He quickly ran outside.

I sat in the floor next to Marley.

"Who's secret santa are you?" I asked.

"Kitty, I'm not telling you."

"uh!" I gasped, "Why not?"

"Because its against the rules."

"Fine." I sighed "Can I guess?"

We both laughed.

Ryder ran over and sat down next to me, handing the poorly wrapped gifts to Sugar, who looked at them with a Pitiful look.

"Really Ryder?" she sighed, "You couldn't have put a little effort into it?"

Ryder shrugged.

"Okay, Marley.." Sugar said "You're first." she handed Marley a square package, which she opened Slowly.

"Oh..How did you guys know I wanted this?"

"What is it?"

Jake laughed "Hunger games."

Sugar handed everyone else their gifts.

I glanced over to Ryder, who had gotten a book.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he sighed

"Whats wrong? don't you like the book?"

"Yeah, no it's great." He replied.

"Then...what is it?"

"I'm Dyslexic."

"What?"

"I cant read." he said quietly.

"I didn't know that.."

He nodded "I wasn't really planning on telling anyone."

"It's okay..I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thanks kitty.."

o.O.o

I'm going to end here, because I have a headache.

So yeah, I'll finish that later..

-Kitty Wilde


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary...

After we finished Playing secret Santa, it started getting loud...like really loud.

Someone across the room, in an apparent drunken stupor, Decided we should play spin the bottle.

"Are you guys playing?" Sugar asked us.

"No, i'm good.." I replied.

Ryder looked over at sugar, then back at me.

"You can play..i'm just going to sit here." I said.

Ryder smiled, jumping off the couch and into the circle of people on the floor.

I watched Marley as spun the Bottle, it spun fast at first, then slowed to a stop pointing at...Ryder.

Oh crap..why?

No, no...its Marley, she is not going to kiss Ryder...she wouldnt.

And then...she did.

At first I was okay with it.

But after a couple seconds..not so much.

"Okay...thats enough." I said, pulling Ryder back to the couch.

"Sorry." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever.."

He looked down.

"It's fine."

No...it really wasn't but, I'd get over it.

"Do you wanna leave?" He asked over the Blaring music.

"Oh, but we're having so much fun." I replied sarcastically.

He laughed, Grabbing my hand.

We walked outside.

"How about a walk?"

"Where to?"

"The park?"

Sugar lives pretty close to the park, so we didn't even bother driving. But, god was it cold..

The park was decorated with Christmas light...they were everywhere.

Long story short, it looked like a reindeer puked all over the Place.

"You look cold.." Ryder said.

No kidding Ryder. I'm wearing a T-shirt, and I left my jacket at Sugars house.

"I am" I laughed.

He took off his jacket and helped me put it on.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Ryder.."

"You're welcome."

o.O.o

So, a romantic walk through the park..i can check that off my Bucket list.

Even if it was colder than the freaking antarctic...it was worth it..

-Kitty Wilde

* * *

A/N

Yeah, i know that was kind of short..

But it was kind of like..the 2nd part to the last chapter.

And i hope you liked it annd thanks for reading!


End file.
